To Wish Impossible Things
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Months after Megabyte is defeated, the inhabitants in Mainframe are far from returning to a normal and peaceful life. AndrAIa and Matrix discuss Bob and Dot's unusual behavior, while Enzo has other plans to put in action. Post-Season 4.
1. To Wish Impossible Things

_A/N: This takes place after they deal with Megabyte somehow. I'll leave it up to your imagination how they managed that, I'm not interested in writing something about that right now. This is the first chapter of a series that I've got planned. Depends on the response how long it'll take, hope that doesn't sound too mean.  
_

_I know that in the Reboot world they have a separate time scheme, I just never figured out what it was. If anyone could enlighten me, I could make this thing more accurate._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot at all. All I'm doing is playing with these delightful characters. I named this chapter after a song by The Cure, I don't own that either.  


* * *

_

_To Wish Impossible Things_

"I can't believe it, Bob's never messed up in a game like that before. He almost got us all nullified," Matrix said with anger lacing his voice as he roughly forced open the swing door of Dot's Diner that hit the other side of the wall with a loud thud. AndrAIa frowned at that as she followed him into the diner. Cecil looked up from cleaning his mugs and looked like he wanted to say something about the noise but remained silent. AndrAIa assumed this was because of what he was afraid of what a certain muscled Matrix would do.

"I know, lover," AndrAIa began after she remained silent, hoping that it would give him some time for his head to clear. She caught his violet and yellow eyes as she walked by his side. "But Bob's been acting very strangely lately, you should give him a break. I think something's been on his mind ever since we got rid of Megabyte."

"Megabyte," Matrix said with malice, sounding as if he was spitting something out from the bottom of his throat. He slid into the red plastic, cushioned booth, and AndrAIa grimaced as she saw his fist slam against the faux wooden table. "Don't tell me Bob still cares that he couldn't reprogram that damned virus. There was no way he'd have a chance, Megabyte almost infected the entire system! Why does Megabyte have to ruin everything?"

_Okay, maybe mentioning Megabyte was a bad idea_, AndrAIa thought as she slid into the booth after him.

"I think it'll take a long time adjusting before everyone can get over Megabyte and continue with their lives."

"Well, it shouldn't take this long. It's been months."

"So you're saying that you're already over everything that Megabyte's done?"

"Yes," Matrix's voice was laced in bitterness and AndrAIa narrowed her eyes as she looked into his. Did he really think that he could lie to her like that? She knew this sprite and she knew for a fact that and it was taking all she had to try and undo all the damage that Megabyte inflicted on him. "Okay, fine, I haven't. It just feels so weird."

"I know the feeling, but you have to understand that there's nothing else that's going to come and ruin this for us," AndrAIa said softly and she placed her hand against his warm arm. "There's no super viruses trying to take over the net, no game-hopping to try to get home, no Megabyte or Hex to worry about. Things are starting to be like they should be."

"I guess," Matrix said and AndrAIa frowned at his tone of voice.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" AndrAIa asked, carefully masking her voice so it didn't radiate the hurt that she was feeling. "We don't have to fight anymore, against anything. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, really I am, AndrAIa," Matrix's eyes widened and it seemed that he finally caught on to the meaning behind her words. "This just feels too good to be true. I've been fighting for so long this just doesn't feel right, like Megabyte's going to come again and try to nullify us all."

"Nothing is going to come and try to nullify us," AndrAIa's tone was soft yet firm. She wanted nothing more then for Matrix to finally get the chance to enjoy his life. "We're home, there's nothing left to fight and I know that Megabyte isn't going to come again. Trust me, we took good care of him."

"Yeah, you're right," Matrix said softly while looking through eyes with a tinge of emotion that he only showed to her. AndrAIa felt inward satisfaction at getting to what she had wanted to for months now. She didn't know that the direct approach would be the route to take. "It just--this is gonna take some getting used to."

"I know, lover, it's the same with me," she said as she trailed her hand down his arm and brought it to hold his hand. "But we can make it through this together."

If possible his eyes showed more emotion and AndrAIa felt a joy flow through her. She wanted nothing more then to make the one that she loved happy and to make his anger and hate disappear. She leaned up towards him and she felt a warm arm wrap about her, and she tightened her hold about his hand. A warmth enveloped her as he tightened his hold and leant down and soon her lips captured his. She moved her lips against his in slow, and gentle movements and moved her free hand up and towards his neck. She felt his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing it to enter.

Her lungs were screaming for air and she cursed inwardly before she slowly withdrew her lips from his and dropped her hand from his neck. She panted for breath, feeling her chest move up and down against his own before he realized that he was doing the same thing. She drew her eyes to his and smiled at him, and laughed lightly. He joined her.

"So how's Dot doing? I haven't been seeing her much lately," she said casually. Her thoughts then fleetingly went to Cecil and she wondered if he had noticed their kiss at all.

"Yeah, me neither. From what I've seen of her, she hasn't been herself. There's something up with her, but when I asked she pretended like it's nothing."

"What's up with her?"

"Well, she seems more uptight then usual and she's practically thrown herself into rebuilding Mainframe."

"Well, that's nothing new. She always did like working."

"But not like this. She didn't seem like she was enjoying herself when I saw her, and we've barely been seeing her lately. That's not like her at all."

"Yeah, you're right," AndrAIa said with realization coursing through her. Concern then took over the realization, and ideas of her own as to why Dot would act like this took form. "I wonder if Bob's been seeing her much either."

"Bob? What's he have to do with Dot?"

AndrAIa narrowed her eyes. Men could be so dense sometimes.

"Bob and Dot love each other, Enzo. If they haven't been talking to each other for this long that would explain why they've both been seeming so out of it."

"Hey, you're right," Matrix's voice was laced with realization, which was similar to what AndrAIa had felt before. "But I don't get it, why wouldn't they talk to each other for this long?"

"A lot's happened to them. Megabyte did almost marry Dot when he was pretending to be Bob, that's probably got something to do with it."

"Bob wouldn't care about that."

"But Dot would. Mouse talked to me about how she was acting when Megabyte was still on the loose. She said that Dot was heartbroken."

"What?" Matrix's voice was laced in shock and AndrAIa felt his hand tighten against her own in anger. "But I thought they were getting along fine when we were getting rid of Megabyte."

"Me too, but I guess things aren't always that easy."

"There's gotta be something we can do to help them out. I hate seeing them like this."

"That's something that they have to figure out on their own, lover," AndrAIa said as she shook her head, and she brought her free hand to his chest. "Even if it takes months, I know that they'll work it out. It's between the two of them, not us. All we can do is hope that they work things out."

"I hate that."

"I know you do."

AndrAIa then heard the diner door swing open and she moved her head to see who it was. She saw a small, green-skinned boy walk through those doors. She was half-expecting him to run to their booth excitedly and talk about the things that had happened that day, but instead his eyes were downcast and his feet moved sluggishly across the white and black checked floor.

"Cursors and ad-blocks, it didn't work," Enzo mumbled to himself, and AndrAIa frowned, feeling concern for him course through her.

"What's wrong, little sparky?" AndrAia asked and Enzo's youthful violet eyes turned from the floor to her eyes. "Come on, why don't you sit down and talk about it."

"Alright," he said dejectedly as he slowly walked to their booth and sat down across from them both.

"Humph, why'd you have to go and invite him over here?"

"Matrix!" AndrAIa's voice rose in exasperation and she turned to look at him. She knew that the relationship between the two was strenuous, but that was no excuse for him to act like that. She turned her gaze back to Enzo. "Don't listen to him, Enzo. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh, well…" Enzo seemed hesitant to say anything, but he continued despite this apprehension. "I was trying to get Bob and Dot to talk to one another again but it didn't work."

"Why were you trying to get them to start talking?" AndrAia said with bemusement rising in her. So not all men were dense after all.

"Are you kidding me? You don't already know? Those two have been acting so offline and basic lately. Bob barely talks to me and he doesn't take me to play jetball or anything anymore and Dot's barely even talking to me anymore. All she does is work and tell me to go to the read-only room. I haven't seen them talking to each other, so I figure they're mad at each other or something."

AndrAIa smiled at the young sprite's deduction. "And you thought if they started talking again they'd have more time to be with you."

"Well yeah, but not just that, they both don't seem that happy at all. Ever since Megabreath kicked the bucket they've both been acting totally 8-bit. I'm not so basic not to put two and two together, after all," Enzo nodded matter of factly as he finished explaining to the two what he knew. AndrAIa chanced a glace at Matrix, who seemed to be looking rather annoyed at his copy. She made a mental note to try to get Matrix to warm up to Enzo later, but not right away. She couldn't push him too much, after all.

"I see, so that's what's been going on with them. So what did you do to try to get them to talk to each other?"

"I gave them each a message where they apologized to one another, and picked a place where they could both meet up and talk it out. Thing is, neither of them showed."

"Hey, kid, try doing something that we haven't already done before."

"I know, I know," Enzo said, while hanging his head. AndrAIa felt curiosity rise in her, and made another mental note to ask about what Matrix mentioned later. "But that's all I could come up with. All my other plans didn't work out either."

AndrAIa raised an eyebrow. "Other plans?"

"Yeah, they've both been acting so out of it that I thought that I'd help get things back to normal again."

"Enzo, that's not something that you can make them do yourself," AndrAIa's tone of voice was reprimanding. "They have to figure out what to do on their own."

"But it's been months!" Enzo's voice was laced in panic and his eyes were wide as he leaned forward, across the table. "I don't think they'll ever talk to each other again!"

"Give it time. They're both old enough to figure out what to do on their own. It'll work out, I'm sure of it."

"But I don't want to wait that long! And what if they don't work it out on their own? What if for the rest of their lives all they do is work and be miserable all the time, then they're lives would be ruined and it'd be all my fault and--" AndrAIa put a finger to his lips to silence his words.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there, little sparky. You're too young to understand, but it's best to let them work it out for themselves. They're the ones that have to want to talk to each other, anyway. Remember what happened today? Neither of them wanted to talk to the other."

"I guess," Enzo said, and his features were shaped in disappointment.

"Cheer up. Matrix and I will spend time with you while they're working things out so you won't get lonely or anything."

"Okay, fine," Enzo said, clearly not satisfied with the answer. _He'll come around eventually_, AndrAIa thought. _It's only natural for him to want to do something, he's still so young._

"Buy you an energy drink?" AndrAIa offered, wanting to get his mind off of the unfortunate business of Dot and Bob.

"Really? Pixilacious," Enzo said, and tried to wave Cecil over. From the look on Enzo's face, it looked like Cecil wasn't going to come over, and AndrAIa could wager a guess that it had something to do with Matrix. Enzo sighed, and got up to walk over to him.

"I'm going to what?" Matrix whispered harshly to AndrAIa. "I don't want t o spend time with that little kid."

"Please, Matrix, just this once. I know how you feel about him but this time is getting hard on the little guy with Bob and Dot acting the way they are, he's only got us left."

"I know, but I really think that--"

AndrAIa brought her lips to his own in a quick but chaste kiss.

"Please, Matrix? I'll owe you one. Whatever you want, promise."

Matrix let out a frustrated sigh, and AndrAIa could tell that he was having conflicted feelings about this.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but you owe me more then one and you've got to be there with me and the kid. No way am I spending time with him alone."

"Okay, I promise," AndrAIa said.

"What are you two doing?" came a young voice and AndrAIa turned to Enzo, who was sliding his way into the booth with his energy drink.

"Nothing important."

"Okay, then," Enzo said and was silent for a time as he sipped on his energy drink, almost as if he was contemplating something in his own mind. AndrAIa didn't want to disturb his thoughts, she knew from experience how Enzo could be. The young sprite then smiled to himself, a smile that AndrAIa knew all too well from her memories of Matrix as a child. It was a smile that said that he was planning to do something and she wondered fleetingly if it concerned Bob and Dot. A strong arm pulled her against Matrix's chest and she soon knew one of the things that he wanted. She didn't mind one bit, and the thoughts of Enzo's plan dissipated from her mind and less appropriate ones took form.


	2. Taking Off

_A/N: Next chapter finally up, after some intense essays and midterms that got finished this week. Would've done it sooner but I'd rather not fail, y'know? =3 This chapter will be more Dot-centric, but it'll be okay since Dot is awesome like that. She's the kind of cool lady that a child of seven, like me back in the day, could look up to._

_Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer, thank you kindly, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Now that I've been polite, I feel better.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot. I also don't own The Cure song I named this chapter after. Such a catchy tune I, totally recommend it._

_

* * *

_

_Taking Off_

Dot was relieved as she pushed the exit button of the vid-window that ended both a lengthy and stressful conversation. She had finally managed to hammer out an agreement so that he would provide the building materials to replace the destroyed buildings in sector 17, but also so her funds would not be depleted in the process. She leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet to rest on her desk as she pressed her index fingers to her temples. This was all starting to get on her nerves, never before did she dislike work as she did now. The binome she had just talked with was more stubborn then must, and although he may have been trying to hide it she knew that he was trying to take advantage of the desperation of recent times and her dire need of his services. _How could he try to take advantage of what happened during a near viral overtake?_ Dot thought to herself as she sighed in frustration._ He must be heartless._

Dot was heartless too, wasn't she? No matter how much she didn't want to think it was true, it must be. If she wasn't heartless then there was no reason that Bob--no, no, no. She brought a finger to the bridge of her reading glasses to bring them closer to her eyes as she took her organizer in one hand and sorted through files with an absent mind. She could not allow herself to think about those events that were still so fresh in her mind which had sent her life where she had not planned to go. Bob was gone from her life now, and she had to move on with her own, no matter how much it hurt. Dot knew that he must be happier without her, especially after the way she treated him and rejected him in favour of Megabyte. He was--no, not again. She focussed more furiously on the organizer in front of her, and she opened a file of another matter that needed handling. Work. That was what she needed to drive thoughts out of everything that happened, and especially of Bo--of _him_.

Dot pursed her lips as she read the financial report of Dot's Diner. There was a major discrepancy between the profit and how much product was sold. This matter was going to take some time, maybe she should start by--

"Hello, my child."

Surprise ran through her as her eyes darted from her organizer to in front of her desk where a familiar elderly sprite stood.

"Oh, Phong, hi. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I just didn't see you there," Dot said as she brought her legs from the desk with a light thud, and she placed her organizer on the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing in particular, I was just checking to see how you're doing. Focused on your work, I take it."

"Yes, I am," Dot said, feeling annoyance course through her and Phong did not voice a response. She had no desire to have any personal discussions with Phong, or anyone, at least, not right now. Work was what she planned to do and work was what she was going to do. "If that's all, I'd rather get back to work. There's still a lot that needs to be done."

"Surely you have the time to talk to an old friend, if only for a minute or two," Phong said softly, and his countenance held the air of concern as he moved closer to her desk. Just why was Phong looking at her like that, as if she was an errant child in need of help? Dot was no such thing, she could take care of herself. More frustration built upon what was there before, and she felt her head begin to pound.

"I guess so, as long as it's not too long," Dot finally said with annoyance. She shook her head, attempting to get rid of the frustration, but it only made the pain in her head worsen at the movement. She cursed at herself inwardly at herself. Just what was she doing? This was Phong here, and just because of all her problems was no reason to treat him badly. "So how've you been, Phong?"

"Oh, not too badly all things considered. The viral programming is very hard to shake for an old sprite such as myself. It took some time for me to get used to being disinfected. "

"It has?" Dot asked, inwardly cursing herself at not knowing about Phong. "You're okay, now, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course I am. I feel as though I've just been compiled."

"Well that's good," Dot said as she bit her lip and a silence settled between them, but Phong looked at her patiently. All of this work and the newly found headache pounding beneath her temples seemed to affect her conversational skills. An idea then came to mind. "I hope that you could still play your favourite game while you were recovering."

"I wouldn't let a little thing like a virus to stop me from playing that game. I've been playing it for years," Phong said, his face alit with joy at the mention of the game that he loved. "Would you like to play it with me? I bet that you are a worthy competitor."

"What, me? No, I can't do that, I don't have the time."

"I'm sure that you could make the time," before dot could voice a response in protest, Phong beat her to it. "How has your progress in rebuilding Mainframe been going?"

"Great, actually," Dot said, inwardly wondering why he changed the subject so readily. "I just got the final person on board so we can start rebuilding Sector 17."

"You have, oh, well that's good news then. I'd say that's worth the rest of the day off."

"A break? No way, there's still so much more to do," Dot said, feeling a mixture of annoyance and panic. Phong was being really transparent in these attempts to get her to relax, but she would not give in. She had everything all planned out and she was _not_ going to let these plans of working the pain away to fall through. "I don't think I'll have time for a real break in at least another year."

"All of your work can wait for another day. You need time to relax, my child, you've been pushing yourself too hard."

"No I haven't, I'm just fine. There's no time for me to relax."

"Yes there is, my child. You don't need to rush anything, there's no time limit on bringing Mainframe back to it's formal glory. The viral threat is gone and has been for some time, there's no reason for you to be in here all this time."

"I know that, but there's no reason for me to stop. This should be finished as quickly as possible for the sprites of Mainframe. It shouldn't be in constant construction for years just because I so happen to not want to work as hard."

It was a lie and she knew by the way that Phong was looking at her that he knew as well. She couldn't lie to this sprite, he didn't deserve it. As Phong remained silent and looked up at her beneath those semi-circle glasses, a guilt at the lie overwhelmed her. She was torn. All she wanted to do was to hide from everything through her work. It's what she did best, after all, and it at least made her feel useful. Yet should she really be cutting off her friends just because of B--of him?

"You've been working too hard," Phong finally broke the silence that had settled between them, yet continued as if it did not happen. "Perhaps you should see your friends and family and forget about all of this work for today."

"But I have been seeing them. I just saw Matrix a few days ago."

"Yet he was the one that had to come to you, in this room while you were working I might add. I was the one to lead him to you, after all."

"So?" before Phong could voice a response, Dot knew what he was going to say and so she began again. "It's not that big of a deal, really. I've been busy. Mainframe needs their command .com more then anyone needs Dot Matrix right now."

"But perhaps some people have been missing Dot. Even the command .com needs a break every now and then. Perhaps Bob--"

"No, not him, I can't see him," it hurt her to say that but it was the truth. "He's better off without me."

"I doubt that, my child, I know that he's been missing you," Phong said and Dot's interest perked, yet she strangled the hope that uncoiled inside of her. "The question is how are you without him?"

"I'm doing just _fine _without him_. _I was perfectly okay before you came up here and started bugging me about things that you think I should be doing! If all you came here to do is make small talk and try to help me like I'm some sort of little sprite, you can do it with someone else. I--" Dot stopped herself mid-sentence at the subtle change in Phong's features. There still was the calm and patient expression, but there was the hint of hurt in his eyes. Instantly familiar regret and guilt mingled inside of her. Cursors, why did she let all of those weeks of pent-up frustration on this sprite of all sprites? "I'm so sorry, Phong, I just--I'm sorry."

"I understand, my child, it's alright. I know that you how much what has happened has affected you."

"It really is that obvious, isn't it?" Dot said, relieved that the old sprite had forgiven her for her outbreak so readily.

"Well, maybe _just_ a little," Phong said with a small smile as he brought his hand up and squeezed an something imaginary with two digits. "I don't think I've seen you leave the Principal's Office in--"

"Dot!" came a voice that brought surprise through Dot and she saw a green blur fly through the doors, run past Phong and place both hands on her desk as he leaned across it. "You've gotta listen to me! It's--"

"Enzo," Dot's tone was reprimanding, and she leaned back in her chair. "You know that you shouldn't bother me when I'm working."

"I know, but this is really important."

"I'm sure that you could go and tell AndrAIa or Matrix, there's no reason to bother me about it, you know I'm busy."

"I know," Enzo's voice was dejected and Dot looked into his eyes before she sighed. She was doing it again, just like she was acting to Phong earlier and she imagined that she had acted to Matrix when she had seen him before.

"Tell you what, how about I listen to what you have to say. I've been meaning to have a break soon anyway," Dot said as she rose and exchanged a glance with Phong and he looked at her with a small smile, pleased at her decision.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, I do," Dot said, smiling at the enthusiasm that had risen in his voice while she took her organizer, just in case she could squeeze in some sort of work, and pinned it to her leg. The organizer reminded her of something that she had worked on before and an idea formed in her mind so spontaneously, in the back of her head she was reminded of Bob's spontaneity. "You know, I think that the extension to the energy park is finished by now. It's got all new rides and a pretty big roller coaster. How about you tell me what you want to say on the way there?"

"Alphanumeric! That sounds so awesome, I've been wanting to go there but no one wants to take me," Enzo said and if possible his enthusiasm quadrupled, but with Enzo she shouldn't be surprised. She disapproved of herself because of the latter statement, but that only meant that she needed to be there for him again now. "Can I go on all the rides? Can we stay there all day? Can Frisket come too? I think he's with Matrix now, but we can go get him. Can we get something to eat there, like dinner and snacks and stuff? I bet there's gotta be some candy or something there."

"Okay, okay, you nut, I think that we can do all that. I don't think I'd mind paying Matrix and AndrAIa a visit to get Frisket either," Dot said with a wry smile.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Enzo said, and he turned and ran straight through the automatic door.

"Phong, I…" Dot said, turning to him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now go on, I think you have a full day ahead of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dot said and she walked slowly to the door, but paused. She regretted that she had neglected Enzo before, and Phong and, well, everybody. No, she wasn't going to think like that anymore. She had to press forward and make up for all the time she lost while she locked herself up. Even if that meant that her new life didn't include _him _and even if life without that sprite was hard to imagine, she would have to make do. She bit her lower lip. She did not want to make do. No, she could not think about this. Not now.

"I believe that you're leaving Enzo waiting."

"Hm?" Dot brought her gaze to Phong. "Oh, yes, you're right."

Dot crossed the short space to the door in quick strides, and saw Phong come to her side in her peripheral vision and follow her outside of the automatic doors. The familiar surroundings of the gray war room with the various monitors flickering in the background filled her vision.

"Took you long enough," said Enzo, and Dot turned to him and saw his features etched in impatience.

"It wasn't that long, Enzo."

"What do you mean Phong isn't expecting me? I got a message from him right here," came a voice that carried from the bottom level. It was a voice that she had no wish to hear and Dot felt shock course through her as she froze.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't heard anything from him about this."

"Well, where is he then?" Annoyance rose in his voice, and Dot rose an eyebrow. Since when was Bob annoyed about something so trivial?

"Bob!" called Enzo's excited voice and he rushed to the metallic railing and leaned over, waving one arm. "Hi, Bob!"

"Hey, Enzo. Do you know where Phong is?"

"Yep, he's right up here with me and so is Dot."

Cursors. Why did Enzo go and say that?

"Dot's up there?" Bob sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she is."

She heard the loud and clumsy footsteps that were so distinctly Bob's and she knew that he was coming up to meet them.

Dot had to get out of there. Enzo was too young to understand why they shouldn't talk to each other. She had betrayed--no, not again, she couldn't think about this now. She turned around and made a break for the door to her office.

"Hey Dot, where you going? I thought we could talk," came Bob's tone and she grimaced, as her movements stilled.

"One should not run away from their problems," Phong said. Dot suddenly became very aware of her headache. _Now is not the time for advice, Phong._

"Yeah, Dot, we were supposed to go to the energy park."

"Oh yeah?" came Bob's voice, perked in interest. "I heard that they added all kinds of new stuff to it."

"I know, that's what Dot was telling me before."

"I believe that she was the one that issued the orders to expand the energy park," Phong said. "A good idea, I think that it's doing wonders to Mainframe's economy, not to mention lifting the people of Mainframe's spirits."

"I'm game for checking this place out."

Oh no. Not this. Anything but this. Dot did not want to spend anytime with the one that she had wronged so much. There was a silence and she turned around slowly and looked from Enzo to Phong and finally to Bob's expectant expressions. These were the people that she knew that she could not turn away from, not after so many months of seclusion. It was official, she was trapped.


End file.
